Beautiful Eyes
by Natalia173
Summary: Originally part of my Valnetine's day series. A lot of Robin/Starfire Fluff. *Revised**No new chapter*


This was originally part of a Valentine's day thing I did where I picked my 7 favorite couples and made a one shot for each of them the week proceeding Valentine's day. Most of them (like a lot of my stories) are in need of desperate revision. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I simply use them to further the enjoyment of all.

--

Starfire sat up lazily, stretching her limbs. She couldn't believe that it was morning already and she had desperately been trying to ignore the morning sun that filtered through her window. She knew that she had dreamed something wonderful last night but her mind was muddled and the details hazy.

She staggered out of bed and into the hallway and, still only half awake, she wandered almost blindly down the hall. In seconds she ran into something hard and unmoving. But the wall that she thought she had slammed into wrapped its arms around her to keep her steady.

Starfire brought her fists to her eyes and rubbed the remaining sleep out of them. She looked up directly into the face of Robin.

"Morning, Starfire. Are you okay?" he asked her, hands never dropping from her side.

"Oh, yes, Robin, I am quite well. I am sorry for running into you. Sleep had not quit left me yet," she explained, blushing slightly. It was a little embarrassing to be so disoriented that she had run right into him.

"It's okay, Star." He noticed his arms were still around her and he quickly let them drop. He had left them there longer than had been appropriate but Starfire hadn't seemed to notice. Robin attributed it to her haziness this morning, the same disorientation that had caused her to run into him. "Umm, there's uhh…breakfast I cooked," he said, gesturing to the kitchen. "If you hurry you can get some before Beast Boy turns it into tofu something or other."

Starfire laughed, though knew from experience that it was entirely possible. Beast Boy was always trying to get them to become vegetarians and would often alter the food that was already made without telling anyone. "Thank you Robin. I am sure I will greatly enjoy it," she told him. Robin nodded then headed down the hall while Starfire went towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess and she vowed she would do some dishes after she ate. Grabbing one of the last clean plates off the top shelf, she scooped some eggs and sausage onto it and then poured herself some orange juice. The counter and table were both crowded with various things so she leaned against the counter and ate her breakfast, watching the activity around her.

The usual Teen Titans life was unfolding: Beast Boy was fighting with Cyborg over the remote while Raven quietly read her book and Robin was off by himself somewhere. Probably training, if the direction he was heading this morning was any indication or his room which was only a few doors down from her own. Starfire smiled at her surroundings.

"Dude, I totally had the remote first," Cyborg complained, grabbing the remote out of his fellow teammate's hand.

"Dude, Cyborg, it's totally mine. Give it back," Beast boy countered, making a grab for it but Cyborg kept it out of his reach, grin on his face.

"Beast Boy, you annoying changeling, the remote is mine." Cyborg held it high above his head as Beast Boy changed into multiple different animals trying to get it back. This continued for a few minutes before there was a fed up growl.

"If you don't stop fighting over the damn remote it's going to be _mine_," Raven threatened, never looking up from her book. Both boys looked at Raven for a moment then quietly sat on the couch. No one really wanted to mess with her. Starfire chuckled to herself before putting her things in the dishwasher. She started cleaning out the sink and all the other dishes that littered the table and counter space. When she could fit no more in the dishwasher, she put in soap, turned it on and hand washed the remaining dishes. Drying her hands off, she turned back towards the room.

"Does anyone know where Robin has gone off to? I wish to find him," she asked everyone, only half expecting to get an answer.

"I think that he's in the work-out room," Cyborg muttered, his concentration on his game. "He's punching something or other."

Starfire made her way down the hallway, dropping the towel down the laundry shoot on her way out. She'd have to remember to do a load of wash at some point today too. As she neared the fitness room she heard Robin's grunts of physical activity, the sign that he was pushing himself to the limit. She walked tentatively into the room and looked around in slight awe. There were things flying everywhere. She hadn't even been aware that the fitness room could do this.

Robin was currently fighting machines that came out of the ground and shot electrical impulses at him. He kicked and punched one after another, knocking out before it could shoot. The machine would retreat into the ground once he kicked it only to return a little while later to try and hit him again. She looked up to see lasers on the ceiling firing at him and back to Robin was flipping and jumping in every direction to avoid being hit. He had yet to notice that Starfire had entered he was so caught up in his training. Starfire was so intrigued she stepped into the room without thinking twice; and directly into the line of fire.

It was so quick she barely registered it happening. The machine, programmed to attack anyone who entered, turned its aim to Starfire and started firing. Robin spun to see the mechanism on the attack.

"Starfire, look out!" he screamed, racing towards her. Starfire froze, too scared to move, not expecting the sudden danger in her home. Just as she thought she was going to get hit, something slammed into her, knocking her to the ground and causing the laser to miss. "Program terminate!" Robin yelled into the room and everything powered down at his voice command. He immediately turned his attention to the girl under him. Starfire moaned and pressed her palm to her forehead, wondering if the load of muscle that hit her had hurt more or less then the laser would have.

"Starfire? You ok? Starfire?" he repeated, over and over. She hadn't opened her eyes yet and the painful groan that had come from her worried Robin. Her eyelids lifted to see him over her, concern written across his brow.

"Yes, Robin, I am unharmed," she told him, realizing that he was waiting for her to answer. Robin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding relieved that she was okay. His heart had almost stopped when he thought that she was going to get hit. In truth, the lasers were pretty low powered but a direct hit, like the one Starfire would have taken, could have very easily knocked her out for a few hours. He shook his head, wondering why he was so worried. Starfire had fought some of their toughest enemies and could very easily take care of herself. His subconscious was nagging him that he knew _exactly_ was he was so worried; he just refused to admit it to himself.

Starfire sat up slowly, head still throbbing and body still aching. Never again would she come into this room if this would be consequence. She looked over at Robin who was still hovering near, face full of concern. She smiled, deciding that maybe not everything that happened had been bad.

"Are you sure you're okay, Star?" Robin asked again. He knew he had crashed into her pretty hard but he was pretty sure that was better than the alternative.

"Yes, Robin, thank you," she told him again, touched by his concern for her. Robin stood up and extended his hand to her. Starfire grasped it and Robin pulled her up, her face mere inches away from his. Robin reached up and brushed away a strand of red hair that had fallen in her eyes.

"Has anyone told you what a pretty green your eyes are?" he told her softly, surprising both of them. Robin almost smacked himself. 'Where did _that_ come from?' he thought. He blushed profusely, the color of his face almost matching hers. "Ummm… what I meant to ahh… say was uhh…" He cursed his stupidity and continued to stumble over his words until Starfire interrupted him.

"Thank you, Robin," she said, giving him a smile he couldn't help but return.

"You're welcome. So, what did you come down here for?" he asked, picking his water bottle and towel up off the floor. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't to get slammed to the floor." He turned and looked at her, grin on his face and Starfire chuckled.

"You are correct, Robin. I came to… hang-out. You enjoy hanging out, do you not?" she asked, her eyebrows raised slightly in question.

Robin gestured towards the door. "Yeah, sure, c'mon, we'll go watch a movie." They began walking down the hallway and Robin stopped in front of his door. "Go pick out a movie and I'll be there in a few minutes." If he was going to be sitting next to Starfire for the duration of the movie he wanted to be a little less sweaty while they did it.

"I believe that Beast Boy and Cyborg are using the television," Starfire pointed out. It was near impossible to get the two of them away from their games.

"Don't worry, I know how to get them to leave," he told her as he walked over to the door and screamed down the stairs. "Hey BB! Cyborg! It's free pizza day at the parlor!" Not more then a few seconds later the sound of the front door slamming was heard. Robin smiled at his brilliant idea. "See you in a few?" She just nodded and headed downstairs to sift through the vast library of DVDs they had.

True to his word, Robin was back within a five minute time span. "Star, what did you want to watch?" he asked her, coming down the few steps into their TV area. Starfire turned and couldn't help but stare. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that showed off all the muscles he built up from training and his thick black hair, wet from a shower, hung in his face, covering part of his mask.

"A…anything that you would like to watch, Robin," she managed to stammer out. "It does not matter to me."

"Okay," he answered, looking over what films they had. He quickly picked one, a horror movie, and popped it into the DVD player before joining Starfire on the couch. "Did you want some popcorn?"

"That would be most pleasant," she answered, fast forwarding through the standard warnings as Robin sauntered into the kitchen. "And also a Pepsi please!" she called, not turning around. Popping was heard and the familiar scent of butter filled the air. In a few minutes, Robin came back over, offering her the bowl and her Pepsi.

"Thank you. You missed part of the movie," she told him. "Would you like me to rewind it?" She already had the remote in her hand. Robin put his hand over hers to stop her. It was warm against her own and Starfire prayed he wouldn't notice the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"No, that's okay. It was only the previews. They're not really important," he explained and then turned back to the movie. There was lots of gore and blood in the movie, though probably nothing worse then they had seen in their everyday lives. The main bad guy was some monster cereal killer and Starfire was having a hard time following it.

"Robin, why is that man killing everyone? Why does no one stop him? Is that not wrong?" she prattled, asking question after question, giving him no time to answer.

"Starfire, slow down, it's a movie. He's a bad guy. They're tying to stop him but if they do it in five minutes, there won't be much of a movie."

"Oh." She blushed slightly, embarrassed, then continued to watch the movie, question free. She kept her eyes glued to the television but as it became scarier, Starfire kept moving closer to Robin, and then began to cling to his arm. At one point something jumped out on screen and Starfire screeched in surprise, burying her face into Robin's shoulder.

Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently stroked her arm to comfort her. "Star, relax; it's just a movie. It's not real," he reassured her. Starfire looked at him, eyes wide.

"I know, I am just a little… freaked out," she told him slowly. "I was not expecting something to jump out so unexpectedly like that." They didn't have movies on her planet, let alone horror movies.

"Yeah, I got that," he responded softly. He looked into her eyes and was soon drowning in them. It was the second time today that he had been close enough to notice their green color. He leaned closer, his head tilting slightly to the right, his hand at the nape of her neck. His lips came closer to Starfire's. They were so close she could feel his breath on her mouth.

_Do-doot-da-doo-doo-doot-da-da-doot_

They both jumped back at the Titans signal, startled. Robin, repressing a frustrated groan, pulled his communicator out of his belt. "What?" Robin growled into it.

"Bank robbery, downtown," Beast Boy's voice answered.

"Thanks," answered Robin as he stood up. He turned his attention towards Starfire. "We'd better go. I'm sorry about cutting the movie short. Can I take a rain check?"

"Rain-check?" she asked, her brow creasing. "What does weather have to do with the movie?"

Robin chuckled at her confusion. "I mean, can we do thing again sometime? Without the interruption," he added poignantly.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Yes, I would enjoy that!" She was relieved that she hadn't done something wrong. She was fairly certain that Robin was about to kiss her but she couldn't be sure. The body language of humans was still very much a mystery to her.

"Me too," he told her honestly then leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "Thanks for a great time." He ran to go change, leaving a slightly dazed Starfire.

--

"Stop right there!" Robin screamed as the Titans burst into the bank. The robbers rolled their eyes as if they'd heard it all before.

"Look, it's the Titans. Here's a little welcoming present," a robber wearing a brown trench coat mocked. He flung three marble sized metal balls at the group.

"Titans! GO!" Robin ordered and the team dispersed just as the devises exploded behind them. Robin whipped out his extendable stick and charged at the first of the three robbers. The bad guy ducked as Robin aimed for his head. The guy swept his feet towards Robin's, who jumped and flipped over his head. When Robin came down he brought the metal rod down with him and slammed it hard onto the crook's back, knocking him to the ground.

Starfire and Beast Boy went after another one. Starfire's eyes glowed green as green auras surrounded her hands and Beast Boy changed into a charging Rhino. The robber jumped out of the way of Beast Boy but was met with multiple bolts from Starfire. He fell to the ground with a loud "thump." That left Cyborg and Raven to dispense of the last character. Cyborg charged him.

"Bring on the hurt!" Cyborg slammed into the robber, hurling him across the room. Miraculously, he got up to run but Raven stopped him in his tracks.

"Azarath Metrinon Zinthos!" she chanted, her eyes glowing. His feet were encased in black and immobilized, causing him to fall onto his face unconscious.

The head goon, the one who fought Robin, stood up and looked around him, realizing the fight was lost for the day. "This isn't over, Titans. We'll meet again." He took three spikes out of his pocket and flung them into the ceiling. They exploded on contact bringing large chunks of the roof down: right on top of Starfire.

"Starfire, watch out!" Robin's warning was too late. Starfire screamed, rubble collapsing on her. Even Raven was too late to help her. The robbers escaped as the group rushed to their fallen teammate. Robin reached her first and frantically tried to get the plaster and concrete off of her. The rest of the group was seconds behind him helping. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla to hoist what he could off of her while Raven used her powers to remove the largest of the debris.

There, at the bottom of the pile, was an unconscious and seriously injured Starfire. Robin dropped to his knees in disbelief, stunned that it had happened and angry at himself for not preventing it.

"Oh Star… I'm so sorry." He gently lifted her into his arms and turned toward the group. "We have to hurry and get her to the hospital. Let's go."

--

This had to have been the worst day ever, Robin decided. First his movie had been cut short by the idiotic bank robbers, who got away, Starfire had been hurt and he had been sitting in this hospital chair for the past thirty-six hours. That's how long she had been unconscious and he just couldn't stand to leave her. Somehow he felt that this was all his fault, that somehow he could have prevented it. Cyborg, after failing to pull him away from her side, brought him some food and Beast Boy and Raven, after failing to do the same thing, brought him some books and hand held video games.

It all lay untouched in one of the spare chairs. He didn't have any appetite and couldn't be bothered with anything in the form of entertainment. He couldn't stop looking at Starfire long enough to actually read a book. The group had tried everything to get him to eat but he just waved them off, telling them that he wasn't hungry. Starfire hadn't moved in two days and the only thing that reassured him she was still alive was the blips that monitored her heart. The doctors had told him that there was little more they could do. She was from another planet and therefore her physiology was different. They had done what they could but without more information about her they couldn't tell him if she'd pull through or not.

After his teams futile attempts to get him to eat, they just came in and out on their own, seemingly like shifts, checking not only on her but also him. Everyone could see how close they were, the loved that shined in their eyes whenever they were together, even if Starfire and Robin couldn't. Raven walked in and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled weakly, barely making an attempt. She squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"She'll be ok. She's too tough not to be," Raven told him, praying the words were true not only for Robin's sake but for her own. Starfire was loved by everyone and Raven wasn't sure if they could pull through if they lost her.

"I know," he answered, his voice tired, "but that doesn't mean I worry any less."

"We all worry, including about you." She picked up a sandwich from where Cyborg had placed it. "Eat, it'll give you energy. And take a nap. We can handle watching over her for awhile." Her concern made Robin concede. He realized that having the team worry about him and Starfire wasn't going to help anything.

"Thanks, Raven," he said, taking the food from her. He quickly polished off the sandwich, only now realizing how hungry he was, then closed his eyes and fell asleep where he sat. Raven brought a blanket over to her then laid it over Robin and sat down on the edge of Starfire's bed.

"Star, if you could only see how worried he was, you'd be awake in an instant," she whispered, not wanting to wake Robin. "Please, just open your eyes."

--

Robin woke up, unsure of his surroundings. He was groggy and sore and, surprisingly, hungry. It felt like he hadn't eaten for days. Seeing Starfire lying on the bed it all came rushing back to him and he realized that he hadn't. That was the first time since she was hurt that he had fallen asleep.

"How is she?" he asked. Raven was still in the room indicating he had probably only been asleep about twenty minutes. He pushed the blanket off and walked the few steps to the edge of the bed.

"No better, but no worse either," Raven answered, standing up and stretching. "I don't know how you've sat in that chair for so long. I'm going home to get some sleep," she told him, giving him some privacy. Robin nodded, barely recognizing she left. Vaguely he noted that the door closed. He slipped his hand under Starfire's and put his other hand over hers and lightly fingered the jewel on her gauntlet.

"Star, you have to wake up," he choked out, tears threatening. He held them back. He hadn't cried since it had happened and doing so now wouldn't help. "We're all worried. Everyone misses you. I… I miss you too, a lot more then I thought that I would," he confessed to her sleeping form. "Or at least more then I would admit to myself. Star, I'm not sure what I'm feeling, mainly because I've never felt it before. I think I have a pretty good idea though. Starfire… I think I'm falling in love." Hey, he was man enough to admit it. "I've always felt closer to you then the others, but I never realized how much closer, until now. All this has made me realize how much I need you, Star." He let her hand go, placing it gently on the bed. "Come back to me, Starfire."

Robin pulled the chair close and rested his head on the edge of the bed. 'She's going to be fine. Whatever happens she's going to be ok,' he repeated over and over to himself. If he believed anything different he would go crazy. His eyes drifted closed as he once again fell into sleep.

--

Starfire woke up dazed. Her head was killing her and the surroundings were totally unfamiliar. What were these tubes in her arms? And where were her friends? The last thing she remembered was the bank robbers blowing the roof up and then everything went black.

She vaguely registered that something heavy was resting on her left arm. She looked down to find Robin asleep. She smiled softly, taking in his rumpled hair, his unshaven face and his wrinkled clothes.

"Robin, Robin! Wake up!" she said, shaking him gently. She was so tired that it took almost all of her energy to do that. Something serious must have happened for usually she could lift heavy rocks with ease.

"Mmm… five more minutes Star…" he mumbled. It took about five seconds before his eyes went wide, his head shot up and he stared straight into the eyes of Starfire.

"Starfire, you're awake! You're actually awake! Do you realize how worried I was?" He leaned forward, hugging her fiercely, relieved that she had finally opened her eyes.

"Why were you worried? Robin what has happened?" she asked, surprised at his reaction. How long had she been asleep?

"You don't remember?" he asked, pulling away but keeping his hand on hers. Starfire shook her head and Robin told her. "When the robbers blew up the ceiling about two hundred pounds of rubble landed on top of you."

"That would explain this pain in my head," she said, rubbing it slightly.

"We were really worried. You were hurt really badly. We… I was scared." He brushed a stray hair out of her face, like that day in the training room. It had only been a few days ago but with everything that had happened it felt like it had been longer. "Star I-"

"You're awake!" someone shouted, interrupting Robin. A green bullet shot into her bed.

"Beast Boy, not so hard please," Starfire told him patiently. "My head hurts very badly, along with almost every other part of my body."

"I think he's just excited to see you're okay. I think we all are," came the explanation. Starfire smiled at Raven.

"I am sorry to worry you, friends," she told them as they walked into the room. It was clear by their faces how worried they had been. She was touched at how much they cared.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Cyborg answered as if he hadn't been pacing around for days trying to distract himself from the fact that he couldn't do anything to help. "We're just glad that you're ok." They all stayed and chatted for a few hours, catching her up on the events of the past two days. Starfire heard in great detail what had exactly happened after she was hurt and the ever heroic story on how the bank robbers were caught. It also managed to slip out how Robin hadn't left her side once since she had been hurt, not even to pursue the guys that had hurt her.

Finally Starfire couldn't take anymore.

"Friends! As much as I would enjoy hearing of your adventures, I am getting flustered," she told them over the din. The group of them often got loud when they were assembled in such a small place. Starfire was exhausted from all the activity.

"Maybe we should go now," Raven suggested, pushing Beast Boy and Cyborg out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow, Starfire. Robin, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute," he answered, his eyes still on Starfire. She noticed that he hadn't stopped watching her since she woke up. "Go ahead without me; I might not been home until much later." Raven nodded in understanding and herded everyone out.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" Starfire asked. She was most concerned about him after hearing how little he had eaten and slept. It showed and he looked so fragile and weary. It was a side of Robin that she'd never noticed before because he never allowed his tough exterior to slip.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he said, looking down at where he was holding her hand. "I was so worried. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't woken up. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." He had to stop afraid that he would lose control after all these days. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Robin…"

"No, let me finish," he stopped her. "I've felt a certain way about you for a long time now, Star; I was just too stupid to admit it. But after this I just can't ignore it anymore." He took a deep breath and gazed into her green eyes, ready to tell her everything. He had almost missed his opportunity once, he certainly wasn't going to make that mistake twice. "Starfire, I love you," he told her. Starfire's eyes went wide.

"You… love me?" she questioned him, confused but hopeful all at the same time.

"Yeah, a lot and maybe it was a mistake to tell you but that's how I feel," he finished looking down at his feet. Starfire reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"It was not a mistake, Robin, for now I am finally able to name this feeling I have felt since I met you," she told him softly. She was glad that she now knew why she had such a funny feeling in her stomach when she saw him, that she hadn't misread his signals when he tried to kiss her and that she finally had the Earth name for all the emotions she had been feeling. She slowly pulled his mask away from his face.

"Star, I-"

"Shhh," she said and placed a finger on his lips. She pulled the mask away fully, seeing his face for the first time. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"Hey, that's my line." He leaned towards her and softly pressed his lips to hers, letting that simple kiss explain everything.

--

Starfire woke up stretching and groggy, glad to be home. The hospital had released her three days ago and she was still immensely glad to be back in her own bed, in her own room, where everything was familiar. The sun shone through her windows and she closed her eyes, blocking it out. She dragged herself out of her covers, still mostly asleep, wrapped her robe around her and lazily walked out the door.

The lights in the hallway were so bright she kept her eyes closed and fumbled about. Why was it always so bright? She felt about her blindly, searching frantically for the light switch. She closed her eyes tighter, keeping the light from leaking in. Right when she thought she found the switch she rammed into a wall, a very soft and warm wall. That smelled really good. And since when did walls have arms?

She cracked one of her eyes open and then opened both when she noticed the lights had been turned down. She looked up into the gorgeous, clear eyes of Robin. He'd been walking around the tower without his mask on lately because he knew how much she enjoyed it and couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her lips.

"I am sorry for colliding with you," she told him and started to pull away. Robin tightened his arms around her.

"I'm not," he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "You know, this is the second time this week you've ended up in my arms," he reminded her.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about that?" she asked, teasing him. He smiled down at her.

"The same thing that I wanted to do last time." Without another word he kissed her breathless.

--

Finished! It's a long one, but much improved now that the grammar doesn't suck and there's a bit more description added to it. I have a hard time finding a good balance between descriptions and dialogue. I wrote a sequel to this that I think is going to be next on the list of revisions.


End file.
